1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density connector and particularly to a connector for connecting PCBs orthogonal to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,856, issued to Laurx ect. on Jan. 29, 2008, discloses a solution for connecting PCBs orthogonal to each other. However, the solution needs to use a mid-plane, which much increases the cost of the connector system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,522, issued to Sipe on Apr. 1, 2003, discloses another solution for connecting PCBs orthogonal to each other. While, the connector provided by Sipe has a number of circuit boards, which increases the cost of the connector system.
So there is a need for a new type of connector to connect orthogonal PCBs with the lower cost.